


A Cold

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas becomes a drama queen when afflicted with minor ailments, M/M, Martin has learned to just roll with it these days, mostly just their text exchanges with some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: In which Douglas has a cold.





	

Martin had just gotten into his car at Fitton airfield, after having finished a brief solo flight, when his phone buzzed as soon as he turned it on. He glanced down and thumbed the screen unlocked. There were several messages from Douglas, and he raised an eyebrow as he opened the first one.

‘ _I am plagued by illness._ ’

' _The sickness is consuming me. The world is going dark, and here I lie, alone and abandoned._ ’

Martin snorted, and scrolled down.

' _Martin, I fear I am going to decay away into nothingness before you get home. Tell my daughters I love them._ ’

' _I feel death creeping closer. If nothing but my corpse remains, give my opera collection to Carolyn. It’s better than Herc’s._ ’

' _And give Arthur my cookbooks._ ’

‘ _The world is spinning beneath me. I am forgotten. I am fading. The mighty sky god has fallen. Vanquished by this great and terrible ailment._ ’

Martin rolled his eyes and started the car. He shot back a quick reply as he drove out of the airfield parking lot.

' _Do you need me to pick up cold medicine on the way home?_ ’

A few minutes passed before the phone buzzed, and Martin waited until he hit a red light to check it.

' _But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? A reply at last? I am emboldened to drag myself back to life, even as my body fails from lack of aid and love._ ’

' _That’s a yes then. I’ll be home soon._ ’

The next message is nothing but a string of emojis, with such a vast range of emotions, Martin only shook his head. It took him a few minutes to get to the drug store, and as he browsed the aisles, his phone buzzed again.

' _I am on the precipice of life and death. I stare into the void as it tries to pull me in, hanging on by nothing but my hope that the love of my life shall soon grace me with his presence for one last time._ ’

' _I’m almost done at the drugstore. Do you need more tissues?_ ’

' _I need *so many* tissues. My brain is rebelling against its confines and trying to liquidate itself through my ears._ ’

' _Right. See you soon._ ’

It was only about five minutes later that Martin pulled into the driveway and walked in the front door. Upon entering the living room, Martin huffed out a laugh as he saw Douglas. Sprawled across the couch, arm draped over his eyes, he looked the very picture of a tragic hero. Martin strode up to the couch, stood over Douglas, and tilted his head in contemplation. Douglas was definitely awake and clearly waiting for what Martin would do. Martin promptly dumped the several boxes of tissues directly on top of Douglas. Douglas sputtered for a moment, and dropped his arm to glare at Martin in mock-offense.

“Is it not enough that this cold is trying to kill me? Must you try as well?”

Martin only laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to Douglas’ forehead.

“Glad to see you’re still alive, then. Did you miss me?”

Douglas pouted a bit, but his eyes glittered with amusement.

“More than you can possibly imagine.”

Martin laughed, even as he held out the other bag from the drugstore.

“For you, my poor sick first officer.”

Douglas sat up fully, pressed a hand to his heart, and grinned up at Martin.

“My _hero_.”

Martin only smiled and shook his head. No matter how much Douglas would say otherwise, he was a complete drama queen.


End file.
